


Before We Die

by afropunkism



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropunkism/pseuds/afropunkism
Summary: Just a little thing I did based off this thing I saw on tumblr: https://78.media.tumblr.com/87c3fefb58056fd4771190737909f6d7/tumblr_owie2xSOfU1tm6tj8o1_500.png





	Before We Die

It had been about a year or so since the Chorerans left Earth to do their own thing. The humans had said they’d call if and only if they were in need of dire help. So the fact that their communication devices were beeping, with the caller id specifying the caller was from Earth really set off alarms. The captain immediately checked the surveillance from the Black Knight, preparing himself to see the Humans’ planets under attack, or up in flames, or something. What the captain saw…

Was the Earth in perfect condition, just sitting there. And now, the captain was annoyed and immediately calmed everyone down, and informed them of the Humans’ false alarm. And then the call was actually answered.

“Damn, took yall long enough. So anyway, we need yo help.” The voice sounded ‘feminine’ in human standards. 

“Help with what? We’re surveilling your planet right now and nothing is wrong! At all!”

“Well our problem gots tuh do with otha humans so-”

“What do you mean it has to do with other humans? That makes no sense! Human stop this prank call at once or-”

“Damn nigga ya gon let me finish or nah!?” The voice raised in volume and radiated annoyance. The captain promptly shut up, knowing that no matter how far away or near to humans you are, a mad human doesn't exactly equal favorable results. After a few seconds of waiting, the voice continued speaking. “Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway. Come fuckin’ get us!”

“....You...You need us to retrieve you all from your planet?”

“Nah. Not all a’ us. Only the non white folk.”

“Wait… What?” Now this was something the captain didn't exactly expect to hear. Everyone knew that the humans labelled themselves depending on the color of their skin, with one of the most broad labels being ‘white’ and ‘nonwhite.’ Or ‘PoC’ as some others put it.

“Afta yall left, these white folk started trynna kill us ok? Actually nah. They just started killin us and errything Ok? Come n’ fucking get us!”

The captain just kinda sat there in shock. This human sounded way to serious for it to be a prank. “Ok well we can be there soon. We have to pick up the black knight f-”

“Nigga! What part a’ “they killing us” do ya not undastand?”

“Well it’s just tha-”

_“What part a’ “they killing us” do ya not undastand?”_


End file.
